The Truth About Love
by Julianna54321
Summary: In the midst of it and all, Piper had the deepest understanding of Percy and Annabeth's choice. The pain, the suffering, the want and the need, the passion, and the love. It all was clearer than a bell to Piper. And maybe, now to you as well. HUGE MOA spoilers!


**The Truth About Love**

_**I hope you like!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Piper, Jason, Leo, the Argo II, dogs, The Heroes of Olympus, three goldfish, or a loaf of white bread. Enjoy!**_

**Piper's POV:** I could see it. I didn't have to hear the words they spoke, I could feel them. The strength those words held, the courage it took to make that decision, the love that created that courage, and the pain of the past events that fuelled it forward. '_Together.'_ The pain of separation is and was too great for them. To go through it again would be catastrophic, absolutely suicidal. Either option they had was a suicidal mission, except they chose the one where there was the slightest glimmer of hope that both of them would make it out again, alive.

If Percy had let go, eventually he wouldn't be able to handle it, and he'd most likely end up killing himself, or be driven completely insane before he saw her once again. That is, if he ever did see her again. The knowledge of love is not only who would look absolutely "fab" with each other, or what looks great, but it's the ability to know what tragedies love can create. Love controls you, mostly, in the worst of times, but love also is what you need to have the most. I can see that what Percy and Annabeth needed the most, was, no, _IS_ truly, each other.

All at once, I could feel it. I could feel what was to happen next, and they dropped. Deep into the pits of Tartarus the two of them fell, hand in hand, eye to eye. The love that they shared reverberated off of them in huge waves of adoration, and I knew that if they weren't falling to the pits of eternal damnation, the sight would've made me tingle inside and smile proudly at the pair who had found _the one_; their other half.

As the depression set in, I looked towards Jason, his hair billowing wildly in the soft breeze, a deep sorrow shining in his eyes. I saw how he and Percy looked at each other after they fought in the Coliseum… Jason and Percy were so similar, they could have gone two ways, they could have been mortal enemies; I knew that if they had gone the positive way, they could've been the best of friends, and Jason knew it too. Jason had found a friend in Percy, and all too soon, it was ripped away. He knew there was so much potential for them. _So much! _And just like that, we'll never know how far it would've gone. Well, not for a long time at least.

I glance down at his hands holding onto the Argo II's railing and cover them with my own. He turns his head towards me, looking straight into my eyes.

"Piper, I'm sorry." His statement wasn't anything I ever would've imagined he'd say right now. My mother told me once that I see possibilities; this definitely wasn't one of them I had in mind…

"Sorry about, about what?" I question him in complete confusion.

"Do you remember when you, me, and… and Percy, were stuck in those naiads' trap?" He asked me quietly, pausing when he got to Percy's name. The moment was only a few hours prior to now, and the happening is still fresh in my brain.

"Yeah, Jason… where are you going with this?" My voice quavers slightly as I proceed to query him. My heart began to race as he opened his mouth to continue.

"Do you remember what you told me?" He questioned on, playing with my fingers absentmindedly. At this, my heart seems to be confused on whether or not it wanted to stop or speed up even more at Jason's question, _pause, beat-beat-beat, pause, beat, pause-beat-sputter-bam-beat._

My breath catches within my throat and I clench up and freeze completely. What seemed like an eternity but was more likely just a minute later, I regain control over my muscles and all I can do is nod slowly towards Jason in confirmation.

_How could I forget? _I think incredulously. _Something like that is pretty hard to forget! Especially when it's the first time… _I take a painful gulp, and suddenly, it's much harder to speak.

He takes in a shaky breath and shudders slightly, only just visible to the eye. His casts his eyes back to mine and thousands of emotions swirled within them. An electrified internal war raged on inside of him, but there were two emotions that were the most prominent; hope and concern. My eyes probably held the same.

"Did-did you mean it?" He stuttered out. I went absolutely brain-dead.

The only thing I could muster up the ability to say was "Wh-wh-wh-wh-what?" in the meekest voice I've ever heard. Miraculously, he heard me and repeated the question.

"Did you mean it, or was it just the spur of the moment, the situation we were in?" His electric blue orbs bore deep into me, the amount of emotion they held pushed me way over the edge. Tears welled up in my eyes as I thought about it.

"Of course I did Jason," I choked out, my vision blurred from unreleased tears. "I'm just scared it happened too soon." The last part was meant for myself, but he obviously heard me for he gathered me in a hug and asked me;

"Why?"

_**So the next chapter will be out soon, but I really need you guys to tell me what you thought because I won't continue this if I don't know people will like it! This is a two-shot, but may be an introduction or a prequel to a story if it is loved enough. Tell me in the reviews, and all you have to do to get there, is press that cute, little, blue button! Right down there!**_

**\/**

_**Bye!**_


End file.
